Beautiful Eyes in Their Sadness
by Awai-chan
Summary: Join in on the story of Awai made up character from being thought dead, falling in love with Riku, and having to find her twin Merena. How will she deal with having to let Riku go until she can be with him again?


Beautiful Eyes in Their Sadness

By LadyAwai

Disclaimer: Merena and Awai are created characters for this fic. Merena is my friend Stella's character while Awai is my own... Also I don't own any of the KH characters; however…I wish I did.

Introduction

"No!...Awai!"

"Merena!" I cried reaching out for my twin sister who reached out back to me. But then…

Cold steel was inserted into my stomach and cold rushed over me.

"NO! AWAI!"

After that, I blacked out and fallen unconscious. I was left for dead and my sister mourned my loss.

However, I was not dead. My body was sent out to sea, no one noticing me in the cold waters, almost invisible to everyone. I really don't know how long I was out. Maybe only hours, minutes, days, months, or even a couple of years I've could've been out at sea. I washed up on an island, ironically two miles off the coast of which I had "died" on.

When I awoke I was in a bed, two boys and a girl were hovering over me. They saved me. I still had memories of who I was and of my past, but I did not dare speak of it.

I lived on that island for two years, the two boys and girl had become my friends soon after I had awoke and got back on my feet. They graciously asked the girl's father if I could live on my own in my place. He granted me the proposal, as long as I helped out around the island.

Their names…were Kairi, Sora, and Riku.

I had a strong bond with Kairi, she had Merena's strong will and gentle smile. However, she still had her own childish nature which also helped me get closer to her with my own childish behavior. I guess you could say w were almost sisters; we were close enough.

Sora and I constantly toyed with one another. He was like an annoying little brother that I couldn't help but mess with. We joked around and sometimes got into it arguing, but it was never anything major.

And then…there was Riku. The strong silent type when we first met which made me ever so curious about him. He was a mystery to me which I was convinced that I would solve. And I eventually did, and I don't regret it. I increasingly became infatuated with Riku, but I kept my distance from him. It wasn't until I saw him and Sora play fighting with wooden swords that he eventually saw my interest in him. He asked if I wanted to learn from him since Sora could hardy beat him. I gladly accepted. I was a quick learner but I could never beat him. He always said after my defeat that I gave him more of a workout than Sora ever did.

Riku came over one night and he learned of my feelings for him. I was sitting on my roof, gazing at the stars telling them my secrets about how I felt for Riku, asking if they could me tell him…and eventually get back to Merena.

He overheard me talking about him and Merena. After he asked who she was, he promised never to tell anyone. Then he asked me if what I said what I felt for him was true. I was nervous when I told him I deeply infatuated with him, stumbling over my words. He laughed at how silly I looked when I attempted telling him that, he laughed even harder when I looked at him all serious when he began to laugh in the first place.

He admitted noticing that I acted different around him when we were alone than if we were with Sora and Kairi. I turned away from him, ashamed of my feelings and my blushing face. A soft touch of his hand on my shoulder sent shivers up my back. He pulled me to him and I cried quietly on his shoulder. While he held me in his arms, my heart was breaking and screaming for him though he did not know it. As my heart broke, a tiny shard of my existence was inserted into him, a shard that grew back and I never even noticed it missing.

My silent sobs soon stopped themselves and stayed silent in my heartbreak while Riku held me, rocking me with the gentle sway of the ocean. I pulled away from him and shook my head, saying to forget about what I said. He refused. I told him it hurt too much just for him to remember and I knew things would never be the same. Before I could say anything more he pulled me to him again and held on to me. I began crying again he looked into my tear stained eyes. He said my eyes were beautiful in their sadness and he would take that sadness away and…he kissed me. My eyes were still pouring tears as he kissed me; I was in shock that I didn't even realize it was real until he began to pull away from me softly and slowly. I gathered my senses and pushed my lips against his, returning his kiss. Even with my eyes closed my eyes were still pouring. We pulled away and he wiped my eyes. He asked why I was still upset; had he done something wrong? I shook my head no and told him I was overjoyed. From that moment forward, I never wanted him to let go.

It was not to be. A month before their world was to be lost to darkness, a different darkness searched for me. He found me alright. His name was Sephiroth. In his world he was thought to be dead. His dark soul, however, found me and in my happiness with Riku found another shard which had broken off. This shard allowed him to regenerate. He came to me during the night the same day he regenerated. Riku and I had been on the beach talking with Sora and Kairi, us happily holding each other's hand and I resting my head against his shoulder. He left me to my home to which when I walked in, I found Sephiroth sitting on my bed.

He claimed he knew my sister and she had long mourned for me. He said that she had told him of my dark fate and he came in search for my corpse. Instead he found me alive and healthy. He told me that he could help me get back to my sister. The only down fall to this, however, is that everyone who knew me would have to forced to loose their memories of me. Immediately I thought of Riku. I refused at first, but he told me that Riku would never truly forget about me. I'd just end up being a lonely memory in the back of his mind that would show up in dreams. I agreed finally after much thought. I requested that I go to Riku and have his memories of me altered and Sephiroth take care of the rest. He accepted.

I went to Riku crying. He held me the same he did the night I told him I loved him. He said that were favored by myself and my heart- my eyes were beautiful in their sadness. He kissed me. When we broke away, I quietly whispered in his ear "forget me not and you'll have my heart always". He looked at me puzzled. I wiped my lips with my fingers, a spell on them transferred to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him for the last time as his girlfriend. I looked him in the eyes and he softly said the words again. "Your eyes are beautiful in their sadness." I turned around and ran away, crying endlessly, knowing he would now only see me in his dreams.

I reached home and Sephiroth had already finished his task. I ran into his arms, knowing that he was the only one I could now run to. He asked, as I wept into his chest, if I was ready to go. I stopped my weeping as I still slung to him and said in a small voice a quiet voice "yes". He carried me in a portal into the realm of darkness.

As we exited the portal of darkness we found ourselves in the heart of a world called Hallow Bastion. This place is where we would make out home. I learned how to mold the lights and darkness into furniture and learned how to mix the two into perfect harmony to create different shades of white, silver, and black. Soon a palace had form from my molding. Unfortunately, this was also not to be a home from me due to the increasing darkness.

We moved again to a world that was not. Sephiroth found a way to create this world by his own means. We moved into the heart of this world and I used my molding techniques to recreate the palace of my home, making the structure stronger and permanent.

Finally I had a home. Outside my home Heartless would crowd, but I soon learned to control them, using them for servants. Nobodies, however, were different- more complex beings without hearts. The ones who called themselves Organization XIII came to Sephiroth and me asking us questions, such as how we controlled the Heartless. It was difficult to explain to them that I was a Princess of Heart, well… a true Princess of Heart. The Princess of Light, though I could also control Darkness. (Merena was the Princess of Darkness, but could control Light, but not as well as I could Darkness.)

One Organization member in particular came to me often. His name was Zexion and he reminded me of Riku. He had the same silver hair and silent mysteriousness. When he was around, Sephiroth became increasingly protective of me. I kept my distance from Zexion, afraid to get close to him. Then he stopped coming. I never questioned why.

I was always alone with Sephiroth and his well hidden animosity. At first we kept our distance from each other, unsure of what to do. We slowly came closer together. Okay, not that slowly. When he did come looking for me, I was often lost in my misery, missing Riku. I would run into his arms seeking comfort and find only strong, emotionless arms and rough yet strong hold. When I would go looking for him, I found him releasing his animosity on the Heartless. I would walk behind and touch his back. He would sigh heavily and drop to his knees, sheathing his sword. Heartless would scatter away from both out presences. Since I was now at least a foot taller than him when he was on his knees, I'd wrap my arms around him, doing my best to calm him.

I'm surprised that both our hearts weren't lost to Darkness. I suppose that we knew all o well not to slip, otherwise, we would never be able to come back. We kept each other in check for both our sakes.

Out of pure boredom, I found other ways to use my powers. I learned hot to change my clothing. I had two main outfits-one for fighting and one for everything else. My maroon dress which I wore almost all the time went to my knees and had lace edging even on the spaghetti straps. My fighting outfit was nothing but leather. Maroon pants that were light compared to actual leather, more breathable-it had to be because my black leather boots went all the way to my thigh. My leather top had cut off sleeves, but my gloves, which only covered my arms and somewhat the top of my hands (whole extended out to the middle finger; finger goes into the hole), had strips which connected to the top-the only way they were connected. Once I found this talent, I went to Sephiroth to help find a purpose for fighting outfit.

He trained me hard and well, an instructor with much talent and experience. Thanks to my beloved Riku, I could block most of his attacks, but unfortunately, I could never hit him…at first.

Only one blade wasn't enough.

One day, a king came to me. Ansem the Wise he was called and we soon became friends. He told me of the keyblade and the powers it held. He told me my sister and I both created it the day we were born. The keyblade took many forms, each of which it made more powerful. I asked him if I held the power to create a new one, or even to. He said yes, I held the powers within, it wouldn't be as strong as the original, but in my hands alone and my heart strong, it could compare to the strongest form the keyblade took. My last question was how to create it.

It was a simple task, though it would require much strength from within me. Either give birth to a new dream in life to someone I cared for or rebirth them in and give them a new form of strength, but inside their heart.

I knew how to do it. Give birth to a new hope in someone's even give strength inside of someone's heart. The problem was who? I knew of only four people dears to me, but none were close enough for me to stir in their hearts.

One evening I heard Sephiroth outside releasing his hidden animosity and tension I walked outside and to him. I stood on my tiptoes to put my hand on his shoulder. I told him softly to calm down. Then I realized what I had to do. I went into his heart and created a new dream for him to actually find someone to love. A flash caused me to look away. The dream had already been there, I rebirth it. I exited Sephiroth's heart and he looked down at me as I collapsed to the ground. He asked if I had fun inside his heart. He picked me up bridal style and carried me off. I smiled at him and a light shown in my hand. Finally I had my keyblade. I named it Oblivion's Awakening. (It looks similar to the Oblivion.)

Let's skip ahead a couple of months. Sephiroth had grown kinder towards me and I had found my keyblade. I wasn't as strong as Sephiroth, but he said I could compare to someone he knew. He told me that this person was a great fighter, and he had lost to them once, but swore to beat him.

One day something worried me greatly. I felt Riku close by, but something was terribly wrong. I went to him in a black cloak. I was in Hallow Bastion, visiting my old home. I snuck into the castle and found him asleep in his bed. I sat next to him and looked at his face. He was a little older now, yet he hadn't changed except for growing a few inches in height. I wiped loose hair away from his eyes. He awake and I jumped back. He demanded to know who I was and how I got in. I took off my hood and he knew who I was. He held me close but I pushed him away. Something was wrong with him. He wasn't my Riku. I went back up to him and my hand over his heart and made my way in. Darkness was everywhere; once a heart full of light, now pure darkness. I knew what I must do. I sang out my requiem and gave him a new hope. To find a light so he could see through the darkness. I left his heart and looked into his ice blue eyes. In my hands was a new keyblade. But in my heart I knew things would never b the same. He looked down at me, his eyes getting watery and questioning. He went to shed a tear and I pulled him to me, both of us stumbling. For the second time in this introduction, I'll quote. "Don't cry, Riku…If you do, I'll cry, too. I much rather reminisce in happiness rather than in sadness. 'For parting is such sweet sorrow' and I'll taste that sweetness for a long time. Don't forget. I'm always in your heart. Look for me in another world. You'll find me in the heart." My head on his shoulder, I forced back my tears, but I felt Riku's hit my back. They cut through me, these cold razor blades and made my heart bleed. I could melt in his arms if it not had been if Sephiroth tearing me apart from Riku. I reached out for Riku, my tears no longer being restrained. They flew through the air, escaping my eyes. He stood there stiff as a board until he reached out for me, too. Riku looked at me and told me my eyes were beautiful in their sadness, and it only made me cry harder. A man stood behind him. Sephiroth then lifted me into his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck my eyes tearing up horribly and then shedding themselves. When we reached home he put me down.

This is where our story begins.


End file.
